Une nouvelle vie
by Audy
Summary: Sue n'en pouvait plus de regarder Jack, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur depuis plus de trois ans déjà. Alors, elle décide de prendre sa vie en main en demandant un service à un ami d'enfance.
1. Prologue

Une Nouvelle Vie

Prologue

Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais refusé cette promotion car cela signifiait que je devais partir à New York et je ne voulais pas quitter mes collègues qui étaient aussi mes amis. Bobby, Myles, Démétrius, Jack, Tara et Lucy, je les aime comme des frères et des sœurs sauf Jack, lui c'est l'exception, je l'aime bien plus qu'un frère, je l'aime tout court, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être. La première fois où je l'ai vu, je suis tombée tout de suite sous le charme et depuis ce jour cela fait plus de trois ans que je l'aime secrètement et je souffre en silence depuis que j'ai appris qu'il est avec quelqu'un et cela semble être sérieux car il est heureux, plus souriant, plus drôle, loin de moi de ne pas apprécier ce nouveau Jack mais moi, je voudrais que ce soit moi, cette femme qui le rend si épanoui qu'avant, mais à mon grand regret ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, je dois supporter cette douleur qui s'empreigne chaque jour un peu plus dans mon cœur ; et je ne sais plus comment vivre avec cela sans vivre un enfer, quand je le regarde et que je l'imagine avec une autre. Peut-être que je suis jalouse, vous me direz et oui, je le dis clairement je le suis et il faut que je trouve vite une solution avant que je ne sombre complètement dans ma souffrance.


	2. Chapitre 1: Inquiétudes

Chapitre 1 : Inquiétudes

Encore, une journée qui commence comme une autre quand on n'a pas d'affaire que les bras. Lévy me saute dessus car mon réveil vient de sonner et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me lever, je voulais rester dans mon lit car c'est là que je me sens le mieux depuis quelque temps. Tout d'un coup, j'ai senti Lévy poser une patte sur ma jambe puis il regarde la porte alors c'est là que j'ai compris que quelqu'un frappe à la porte donc je l'invite à entrer :

- Entrer !

- Sue, je suis venue te voir car je croyais que tu n'étais pas réveillée et comme on doit partir dans pas longtemps au boulot.

- Tu sais Lucy, tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier à chaque fois que tu viens me voir dans ma chambre.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Mais, j'ai toujours raison, tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps.

- Si. Je te signale que c'est l'heure de se lever Sue sinon tu vas être en retard ; ce que tu fais de plus en plus souvent.

- En faite, je voulais que tu préviennes le bureau que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui.

- T'es sûre que tu vas bien car j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque jours tu es un peu patraque et que tu es souvent en retard et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. D'habitude, tu es si pleine de vie et tu ne supporte pas d'être en retard. Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler. Je suis là pour ça.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J'ai juste un petit coup de blues.

- T'es sûre que c'est juste ça que ce n'est pas autre chose. Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je te le redis ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que demain ça ira mieux, je t'assure.

- T'es certaine ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, sûre et certaine.

- Bon d'accord, je vais te laisser alors, tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin.

- Je sais. Aller file. Sinon tu vas être en retard toi aussi.

- Repose-toi bien à ce soir. Et toi Lévy tu la surveilles d'accord. Pour répondre Lévy aboie.

- A ce soir !

POV Lucy

Après avoir salué Sue, je suis sortie de sa chambre, en refermant la porte derrière moi, puis je me suis adossée pour pouvoir réfléchir quelques instants. Toute sorte de questions se bouclent dans ma tête comme pourquoi Sue agit comme cela car je peux dire que je la connais et même très bien car nous sommes meilleures amies depuis trois ans déjà. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si c'était hier qu'on s'est rencontrée ; j'étais dans le couloir en direction du bureau de l'équipe pour leur donner des dossiers à remplir lorsque quelqu'un me rentra dedans ce fut là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Sue. Je me suis mise à sourire toute seule en repensant à cette journée. Je suis sortie de mes songes pour me diriger vers la sortie en prenant au passage mes clés de voiture pour aller plus vite sur une petite table de l'entrée ainsi que mon manteau. J'ai pris ma voiture pour aller plus vite car sinon j'allais être en retard ; je n'ai mis que dix minutes pour atteindre le parking du F.B.I et j'ai mis cinq minutes de plus pour rentrer enfin au bureau. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai aperçu qu'il n'y avait que Démétrius, Myles et Tara. Au moment où Myles m'a vue, il m'a fait une remarque sur le fait j'arrive essoufflée :

- Tiens Lucy, je vois que tu as décidé enfin de venir au bureau. Mais qu'est ce que je vois Lucy Dotson se serait mise à faire du jogging, moi qui croyait que tu détestais ça. Je crois que j'avais tort.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Myles, tu sais que tu peux être très drôle quand tu y mets, réplique-je avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Lucy tu t'es levée du pied gauche, c'est ça? Reprend-t-il de plus belle.

- Myles, ce n'est pas le moment de me chercher.

- Bonjour Lucy, comment vas-tu ? Demande Démétrius pour faire stopper cette tension entre Myles et moi.

- Bonjour Démétrius, Tara. Je vais bien et vous ?

- Ca va, merci ; répondit tout simplement Démétrius.

- Moi, c'est pareil dit Tara. Au fait pourquoi tu es toute seule, d'habitude …

- Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Jack et bobby qui rentrent en coupant la parole à Tara.

- Tiens, voilà deux autres retardataires, réplique-t-il.

- Myles, je t'ai dit de garder ton humour pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est trop te demander ?

- Houlà, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Questionne bobby.

- On dirait qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air, rétorque Jack.

- Ah non, pas toi Jack, je peux encore supporter les sarcasmes de Myles mais pas les tiennes, exclame-je en retournant à mon bureau pour ne pas en entendre davantage.

En voyant cette scène, Jack demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attends je vais voir se propose Démétrius, puis il se sdirige vers mon bureau. Lucy, je peux savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon bureau.

- Rien, c'est juste que… Non, rien laisses tomber. Ha oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que Sue ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Soit disant qu'elle a un coup de blues.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas remarqué que ces temps-ci, elle est patraque et à la maison, elle fait tout pour arriver en retard au bureau. Tout ceci ne lui ressemble pas et quand je lui demande ce qui se passe elle me dit que c'est juste de la fatigue.

- Mais tu t'es pas dit que c'étais juste ça.

- Non, je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose, quand elle me répond elle évite de me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est entrain de la consumer en peu plus chaque jour. Cela me met hors de moi, car je suis inutile. Tu te rends compte je ne peux même pas aider ma meilleure amie. Explique-je en baissant la tête donc je n'ai pas entendu, ni vu Tara s'approcher de mon bureau puis elle prend la parole.

- Calmes toi, Lucy ! Mais d'un côté t'as raison, Sue agit bizarrement ces derniers temps, mais je croyais que c'était du à toute cette précision qu'on a eu lors de notre dernière mission.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme. Ma meilleure amie a des problèmes et toi, tu veux que je reste zen, m'énerve-je.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tara, intervient Démétrius. Il faut que tu déstresse sinon comment tu veux aider Sue si toi-même tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler.

- C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, admis-je. Mais comment je peux l'aider cela me fais si mal de la voir comme ça. C'est comme si elle n'a plus goût à rien, réplique-je.

- Là, je n'en sais rien. Demande à Tara, c'est une femme répondit-il.

- Eh, je dois le prendre comment, espèce de macho va, rétorque tara.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais dire qu'en tant que femme, tu seras plus à même de répondre que moi qui suis un homme. Tout le monde sait qu'en général, les femmes sont plus délicates dans ce genre de situations explique Démétrius.

- T'inquiètes, j'avais compris mais c'était pour te taquiner. Et pour te répondre Lucy, je ne sais pas non plus, tu sais je ne suis pas une experte pour ce genre de situation.

- Quels genres de situations ? Questionne Bobby qui est revenu avec une tasse de café à la main.

- Trouver un moyen de faire dire à quelqu'un ce qui ne va pas, dit-je.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Sue, c'est notre spécialiste pour nous remonter le moral.

- Mais, vous le faites tous exprès ou quoi ? Vous êtes complètement aveugles ! crie-je.

- Non, pourquoi ? Quémande Bobby étonné de ma réaction.

- Rien … M'énerve-je en serrant dents et poignets.

- Si, vas-y, Lucy. Dit ton fond de pensée. Soit tu en a trop dit ou pas assez, intervient Jack pour la première fois.

- D'accord, vous l'aurez voulu … Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne va pas bien et vous ne remarquiez rien, à croire que je suis la seule à m'intéresser à elle et à son état. Elle s'enfonce un peu plus chaque jours sur elle-même et vous ne remarquez rien ! Et quand je vous en parle vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle.

- Arrête Lucy, je t'en supplie arrête. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Il n'y pas que toi qui s'inquiète pour elle. Je te rappelle que je suis aussi son amie.

- Mais de qui vous parler bon sang ? Questionne Bobby.

- Oui moi aussi, je voudrais bien savoir, reprit Jack.

- Vous voyez, j'avais raison. Vous en avez rien à faire, vous pensez qu'a votre petite personne d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Et pour votre gouverne à tout les deux, je parle de Sue depuis tout à l'heure. Vous savez votre amie enfin ce que je croyais. Vous prétendez être ses amis alors que vous vous souciez que de vous et de votre vie privée surtout toi Jack depuis que t'as rencontré ta « copine », t'as délaissé Sue. Sincèrement, après tout ça vous osez dire que vous êtes ses amis ! Crie-je ma dernière phrase en prenant mon manteau.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Là, où je serais plus utile comme par exemple chez moi avec Sue qu'ici en discutant avec vous.

Puis je suis sortie furieuse de la pièce en laissant les autres sur place sans qu'ils rajoutent quoique se soit.


End file.
